A carrying handle has been disclosed in German patent publication 8,115,909 U. The known carrying handle is formed by providing projecting limbs of L-shaped strips of material, placed back to back, with a stamped elongated handle hole through both strips.
In the case of this known carrying handle, the ends of the stamped handle hole are heavily loaded, during carrying, with the result that tears may start at the end parts of the stamped hole and tears may cause the carrying handle being wrenched out of place.